


Sustained Effort

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Michael might need to step up his game.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Sustained Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvaireafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/gifts).



> Written as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest over on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was:  
> Romantic Malex ; word: power-bottom  
> ~ Tas

"Don’t you want to come yet?"

The low laugh rumbling from Alex's throat should be illegal. "Why? You getting bored?"

"Fuck no. Just..." Michael didn't want to admit just how much his thighs burned. From the amused glance Alex threw over his shoulder, he knew exactly what the problem was.

"We could always switch things round, if you don't think you can manage..."

Michael growled, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise sweat-slick skin. "No."

"Then fuck me, cowboy, until I say you can stop."

Fucking power-bottom. Michael was going to have to do those damn exercises after all.


End file.
